Tales From Skyloft
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: My OC, Oki, is a skyloftian who deems it unfair only Link gets to go to the surface, so she gets an idea... Note: Contains OC! I do not own Legends of Zelda! Rated for violence and language.


**Busting my ears out to Legends of Zelda music! Not just any Zelda music-the instrumental/orchestral 25th anniversary CD that came with Skyward Sword. Yeah, enough about me and what I was doing when I wrote this. It took me over 2 hours to compose this! Story time! Enjoy and **_**REVIEW! **_

Please :)

Note: Contains an OC

_Skyloft. I've lived there as long as I could remember, training to be the best knight (even though I'm a girl… GIRL POWA!) with my Black loftwing. _

_Last year, I won the wing ceremony, so I have become a knight._

_My annoyingly straight hair is an auburn-it's a red-brown. I wear a hot pink knight's uniform with the pointy cap like Link. Ugh, Link. I wear white tights that reach my knees. I have leather-like fingerless gloves. My eyes are a hazel, leaning more on the brown side. They are pretty much a combo of light brown and green, but I call them hazel. My skin is very pale, and my ears come to a point. I barely smile. My best friends are Peatrice and Orielle (Who are both desperately in love with Link)_

_My loftwing is a black color, with a cream white under it's chin, on it's underbelly, and on it's head. She (At least I'm guessing it's a she) had purple rings around her eyes, and a pink spot between the white and her bill. She's a very loyal bird who will never fail me, and I know it. Once, Groose pushed me off skyloft and I didn't even call my bird, she just knew and saved me. I call her Dusk, because of her color. Dusk stands a good height over me, almost towering. I'm just a few inches over five feet. I'm 17, Link's age. _

_I'm a year over Link in knight experience, but HE has to train ME. Neither of us are fond of the idea, but we are kinda stuck like this. I haven't learned anything sword related yet. Link always gets to go to the surface, which is why I'm going. There is this giant beacon of green shining light. That practically says "No!" which is why I'm going! I already stole the practice sword. How hard can a sword be to operate? I already bought a shield and have a potion. I still have my sailcloth from last year, and all of this is packed in a bag. I'm good! I'll live! _

_(I hope…)_

I jumped off skyloft and I whistled and Dusk flew to me. Such a good bird. She caught me and we flew towards the beacon.

"Bye, Dusk!" I said and jumped. The sailcloth easily guided me towards ground.

_Ground!_

And water!

_Water!_

A lot of it too! There were numerous tall trees. Judging what I've seen, I'm in some sort of forest.

I also know why only Link is allowed here-there are monsters. Worse then the Keese and Remlits I've seen. They are tall, carrying large rusted swords, and have pig like faces with ape like bodies. All of them are different colored, from blue to red. Their dress is primitive, even wearing cheetah print underwear (Ew) I see a very large red one, with an oversized pot-belly, nipple rings, and a too-small skirt. It carries a large staff and a weak-looking shield. It doesn't wear their cheetah print though, it wears tiger print. (Don't ask about how I know what their underwear is, or what a cheetah or ape or pig or tiger is)

I try to hide or escape, but I don't know how to get back, and they all notice me as I try to climb the tree grunting. Even the giant grotesque one.

_Crap._

I draw my sword and pull out my shield first, pray to the goddess second, and hope Link saves me third. Wait, w_hat?! _Why would I want _Link _to save me?

Before I could answer my own questions, one hits me, but I managed to pull up my shield in time. I can feel my shield weaken with every hit, until my shield shatters. I have never been a person too fond of swearing, but this is an occasion where the s-word slips my mouth.

"Shit!" I yell. More monsters come at me. They never stop do they. I have never used a sword before, so when I draw it and slice it at something, I naturally miss. Then in contacts something and I'm thrown back. It hit a red blob. No, a red_ belly_. I nearly faint from disgust. I manage to keep my food inside me. I slash at the red belly and every hit, it… jiggles. I gag. It hits me with it's shield, which is unfair, considering I don't have one! One of the other tinier monsters hits me with his sword, resulting in a gash on my arm. Through the coming delirium I hear something. A yell. I look up.

_Link. On his sailcloth_.

He was going to save me. Until he got here, I had to fight the monsters as best as possible. I stood up. I staggered a little bit, but started hurting the monsters. I hit the big one a bunch more times, and he exploded into a cloud of purple smoke dust stuff. I swung around and hit another one, resulting in more purple smoke dust.

Hey, this isn't so bad!

Then it hit me. Literally. I was hit in the head by something, my vision to blurry to tell what.

What was taking Link so long? As if on cue, there was a distinctive _Hya! _He was going to save me. I was pretty sure the monsters were still hitting me, but I was sure, they left to attack Link. After what felt like, seven minutes, something shook me.

"Link?" I asked weakly, then opened my eyes.

"Yes, me. You are an idiot!" He started yelling at me about how I would 'ruin his reputation' and that he would be known 'as a bad tutor'

I closed my eyes, hoping he would get the hint I was dying and wasn't listening.

"Oki? Oki? OKI!" I grunted in response.

"Can we go?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to say no," I said, then coughed. He picked me up and I must've fainted from pain or the abrupt movement, for I woke up in my room. I was sore. I yawned, rubbed my head, and cracked my back. I peeled back the warm layer of covers and shivered as a wave of cold air hit me from my room. I had scars and bruises all over my legs. Wait, since when was I in my pajamas? I was unmistakably wearing my cream nightgown with the little embroidered green flowers. How was I in them? Zelda must've changed me when I came back. My arm was all bandaged up and the dressing was stained with blood-a good sign, meaning I hadn't been out long. Everything still ached, another good sign for the same reasons. For once, I smiled. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. That warned whoever was beyond the door I was awake.

"Oki!" It was Mr. Headmaster Gaepora. I gulped.

"Yes," I said.

"What was the meaning of the reprehensible deed?" He yelled

"I don't even know what reprehensible is!"

"It's a dishonorable deed, like you did when you went to the surface!"

"I was a little tired of being here, I wanted adventure," I said.

"Th surface is only for Link!" He exclaimed

"I'm being tutored by Link, remember that," I said.

"That is no good excuse! You could've been killed, like Zelda!"

"Zelda…was _Killed?_" I asked, breathlessly.

"She fell off her loftwing to the surface a couple days ago, so we don't know what happened to her," He said softly, almost a whisper.

"She's not dead," I reassured.

"How do you know?" He asked

"How long was I out?" I asked

"A week maybe,"

"She'll live, I know it. She's Zelda, for goddesses sake! She's tougher than you think!"

"I'm worried about Link," He said.

"What happened to Link?"

"He's going to go down to the surface look for her,"

"That idiot!" Only I would call Link an idiot.

"I'm scared for him," Gaepora admitted. "He may be strong, but strong enough?" He shook his head

"I'm going," I said

"What?" He asked

"I'm going," I repeated, "to the surface."

"You can't go!" He yelled

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Link," I said, doubting myself inwardly, but outwardly staying confident. He sighed

"We will prepare you, and you can go with Link," He said.

_I have permission to adventure? Though I'm not showing it I'm terrified of what's going to happen_.

**I just HAD to include reprehensible, It's one of my vocab words for school. Review and tell me what you think :) Any mistakes? Tell me. I won't reveal pairing, what fun is that? Tell me about what you think pairings should be.**


End file.
